


Post-Flight

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Scott has a toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: Sleep could wait. Playtime came first tonight.





	Post-Flight

Scott’s exhausted by the time he lands back safely, completing his post-flight checks and stumbling out towards the exit doors for the hanger to connect back to the villa. His suit was caked in dusty mud – the results of a wet rescue involving a mountain, two trapped climbers and mother nature unleashing her power in the form of ice cold rain. 

He wanted nothing better than to hit the showers in his joint ensuite bathroom he shares with his first little brother, and have a steaming hot shower to seep life back into his frozen body, but he knew that said little brother would notice if he changed the shower controls again just to do so. 

Right now he really didn’t want to annoy his little brother. Not when there was a Chinese-whispered promise spiralling round that he was firing up the barbeque. 

Ugh, he was so tired. Maybe, once he changed out of his uniform he could just slip into a nice set of pyjamas and get straight to bed, skipping the shower until after food. That way, even though his face was clean from the protection of his helmet, he would still have some sort of time to wash and feel freshened up before the day ended. 

That did sound good. Virgil would most likely check on him anyway if he retreated into his room and didn’t venture out again. Although… 

“Daddy daddy! You’re home!” 

Even though he was exhausted, a stupidly happy smile broke over Scott’s face as a bundle of 3 year old energy dressed in little dungarees and pretty “first steps” trainers bounded over to him. The little pigtails swung violently from side to side as the toddler rocketed into him, grabbing Scott in a wild and excited hug. 

She had been an odd addition to the family. Somehow left in the passenger seat behind Scott’s pilot seat in Thunderbird 1, he hadn’t even really noticed her until he landed home. Even then, he noticed it only by a small whimper sounding from behind. He was so careful from the moment he had taken her out of the basket she was left in, and by the time they had taken her to a doctor’s to get her checked out for health and family, he was in love with the bundle of chubby arms and legs, and the chipmunk-like cheeks, as well as her pale green eyes. 

So, for him, when they couldn’t find a trace back to her family, he boldly (and rather impulsively) took to the opportunity to take her and look after her until they found her a better home. 

Which of course, was soon abandoned when Scott decided that he wanted to keep the little lady as his own. 

He knelt down to her height once he had regained balance and enveloped his little bundle of dungareed energy in a hug of his own. That childish giggle alone was enough to wake him back up. 

Sleep could wait. Playtime came first tonight.


End file.
